


Хороший день

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: 6_lvl_спецквест [5]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: У Стью и Джека хороший день





	Хороший день

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Хороший день  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 870 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стюарт/Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** У Стью и Джека хороший день  
>  **Примечания:** Пост-канон к миди **fandom Kings 2018** [«Джонатан»](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216004673.htm?oam#more4)  
>  **Задание:** ЗОНТ (Сонник)

Океан с тихим шорохом льнул к белоснежному песку пляжа. В медленно розовеющей синеве неба над головой скользили легкие перистые облака, но солнце, даже клонящееся к закату, все равно жарило вовсю. Большой полотняный зонтик в бело-синюю полоску хоть и давал достаточно тени, чтобы не обгореть, но снижению температуры никоим образом не способствовал. Впрочем, Стюарт не жаловался — жар песка, проникая глубоко в искалеченные мышцы бедра и кости, выжигал застарелую ноющую боль. Стью поднял взгляд на Джека, но тот все еще целиком и полностью был поглощен новым членом их семьи — маленьким, буквально умещающимся на сгибе руки щенком, помесью лабрадора и золотистого ретривера.

Они жили в Безмятежности, штат Флорида, уже почти два года. Этот маленький городок с населением в тысячу двести семь человек располагался на длинной косе милях в пятнадцати южнее Палм-Вэлли и в сорока пяти — севернее Сэнт-Огастина. Большая часть административных зданий, всевозможных контор, агентств недвижимости, пунктов проката автомобилей, яхт и катамаранов теснились в самом широком месте косы, там, где федеральное шоссе А1А пересекало реку, а дальше на многие и многие мили вдоль побережья тянулись дома, все сильнее отстоящие друг от друга по мере продвижения на юг. 

От дома Джека и Стью до ближайших соседей было пятьсот ярдов в одну сторону и почти восемьсот в другую. Собственно, потому они его и выбрали. Маленький — две спальни, две ванные да гостиная — дом был построен по типу шале с асимметричной крышей, и в самом высоком месте достигал двенадцати футов. Почти всю площадь передней стены в гостиной занимали окна. Когда они только приехали, Стью долго дергался от обилия открытого пространства, но Джека, который больше полугода провел в белом кафельном мешке, вид из окон в буквальном смысле слова завораживал.

Поначалу у них было много плохих дней, когда Джека невозможно было уговорить поесть или встать с кровати, когда он терялся даже в маленьком пространстве между спальней и ванной и наотрез отказывался выходить на открытую террасу, окружавшую дом. Но постепенно новый психотерапевт — невысокая дородная афроамериканка со множеством косичек, готовая улыбаться по любому поводу и без — и раз и навсегда установленная рутина сделали свое дело. Панические атаки сошли на нет, болезненно бледная после госпиталя кожа Джека покрылась мягким золотистым загаром, короткий ежик отрос мягкими вьющимися кудрями, а впалый живот и щеки округлились, хотя Стью был согласен с физиотерапевтом-реабилитологом Джека в том, что не помешало бы тому набрать еще фунтов пять-семь для оптимального веса.

Щенок издал во сне мягкий звук — нечто среднее между скулежом и повизгиванием — и вытянулся на коленях Джека, вразнобой перебирая слишком крупными для такого маленького тела лапами. Джек протянул руку, придерживая его за голову, чтоб не соскользнул в песок. Пет-терапию психолог посоветовала три месяца назад. Поначалу Стью отнесся к идее скептически, но все же несколько раз свозил Джека в приют для животных. Первые раз или два Джек жался к нему, словно его смущало обилие непривычных запахов и звуков, но на третий подолгу стоял у клеток, ничего не делая, просто склонив голову на бок со своим обычным отсутствующим выражением лица, но словно бы прислушиваясь. 

Когда приюты в Палм-Вэлли закончились, Стью повез его в Сэнт-Огастин, и вот там-то в первом же приюте Джек положил искалеченную ладонь на прутья решетки с трехмесячным помеском лабрадора и ретривера и не отпускал, пока Стью не договорился с персоналом и не подписал все бумаги. Щенок прекрасно перенес получасовое путешествие в машине обратно домой, с восторгом обнюхал (и пометил, к сожалению) новый дом, умудряясь при этом почти ни на шаг не отходить от Джека. 

Где-то в вышине закричала чайка. Стью поднял голову — оперение птицы казалось алым в свете заходящего солнца. Почти бесполезный теперь пляжный зонтик отбрасывал на розовый в свете заката песок длинную неуклюжую тень. Джек неловкими движениями плохо гнущихся пальцев чесал подставленный щенком мягкий живот. С океана потянуло легкой прохладцей. 

— Не замерз? — мягко спросил Стью. Вряд ли сейчас было ниже восьмидесяти по Фаренгейту*, но из-за влажного дыхания вечернего океана создавалось ощущение, что прохладнее.

Джек не ответил, но за это время Стью изучил его достаточно, чтобы видеть ответ в еле уловимом движении плеч, легкой тени на безразлично-бесстрастном лице или оборванном движении пальцев. Мозг, полностью поглощенный процессом переживания травмы, на рутинные бытовые действия по самообслуживанию и способность взаимодействовать с внешним миром выделял самый минимум ресурсов, и все же Джек взаимодействовал, вот только в госпитале некому было как следует к этому приглядываться.

Щенок завозился, неловко барахтаясь, перевернулся на живот и принялся вылизывать пальцы Джека и полоску кожи между свободными светлыми штанами и льняной рубашкой в простенький голубой цветочек.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Стью собрал в большую пляжную сумку их нехитрый скарб: полупустую бутылку с водой, тюбик с кремом от загара, полотенца и шлепанцы. Щенок плюхнулся в песок у колен Джека, взвизгнул, подпрыгнул, принюхался, смешно растопырив задние лапы, напустил маленькую лужу и запрыгал вокруг с радостным тявканьем. 

Надо будет назвать Шилом, подумал Стью, закидывая сумку на плечо и помогая Джеку подняться. Тот постоял, жмурясь на заходящее солнце и с удовольствием поджимая и разжимая пальцы ног в теплом мелком песке. Купол пляжного зонта в бело-синюю полоску лениво хлопал на усиливающимся вечернем ветру. 

— Идемте. — Стью мягко повернул Джека к тропке, что вела с пляжа прямо к их дому, мягко светившемуся в собирающихся сумерках высокими окнами. — Завтра снова будет хороший день.

Джек тихо вздохнул, прильнув к Стью всем телом и устроив голову у него на плече. Шило со звонким тявканьем помчался вперед, расчищая дорогу от случайных жуков. Позади шептался о чем-то с вечереющим небом Атлантический океан.


End file.
